


Red rain

by tier_wolf



Series: In Red [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Тим понимает, что в жизни есть не только добро и зло, но так же третья сторона, на которой его будут ждать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red rain

Опрокинутый на спину, Тим отчётливо ощущает только лужу холодной дождевой воды под собой и ботинок Ред Худа, давящий на плечо. 

Потоки дождя бьют по лицу, заставляют беспомощно моргать, пытаясь  разглядеть под маской глаза противника. 

\- Я победил.   
Джейсон склоняется над ним, тяжело дыша, снимает маску. 

С его волос, непривычно длинных, не таких как на фотографии, срываются капли и падают на лицо Тима.   
\- Тебе не идёт красное, - говорит Тим раньше, чем успевает подумать. И замирает испуганно, не зная, чего ожидать.   
Джейсон неожиданно открыто и легко улыбается. Совершенно нормальная улыбка. Это настолько не вяжется со всеми ужасами, которые слышал Дрейк про Ред Худа, что хочется протереть глаза. 

\- Зато тебе идёт, птичка.   
Тим морщится, вдруг особенно остро ощущая тонкую корочку крови на разбитых губах. 

Джейсон делает шаг в сторону, но Тим не спешит шевелиться.   
Струи воды захватывают тело неживым холодом, разглядеть за ними небо сейчас невозможно.   
\- Давай. Добей.   
Он знал, что однажды им с Джейсоном придётся встретиться - вот так, один на один, до победного. Но не предполагал, что так скоро, так бездарно и быстро. Ред Худ оказался слишком хорош, даже лучше, чем Дрейк его представлял. 

\- Зачем? - на лице Джейсона недоумение, почти детская обида, и это тоже какое-то безумие: его улыбка, его глаза, чуть темнее, чем у Дика, но смотрят с тем же теплом. - Зачем, я ведь и так победил? 

Сильная ладонь сжимает запястье Тима, тянет, вздёргивая на ноги, вытягивая из могильного холода. Придерживает, не давая упасть.   
Мокрые пальцы скользят по щеке к виску. Тим устало закрывает глаза, позволяя снять с себя маску.   
\- Когда научишься драться, придёшь и заберёшь её.   
Тим не видит, но уверен, что Джейсон улыбается, улыбка звучит в его голосе, тёплая, искренняя. 

Когда он открывает глаза, то стоит на крыше один.   
Огни витрин отражаются в лужах, сверкают на мокром асфальте и в каплях дождя - словно весь город залит красным. 

Красное - отстранённо думает Дрейк. До этого дня мир был чёрно-белым: Бэтмен и Джокер, защитники города и преступники, герои и убийцы. И он твёрдо знал, на чьей он стороне.   
Теперь в его жизни появилось красное, до предела заполнив всё вокруг и изнутри. 

\- Ты победил, - шепчет он в пустоту. 

Теперь в его жизни есть Джейсон.


End file.
